Of the Fire
by Azzelya
Summary: An out-of-the-ordinary young woman is transported to Gaea and thrown into a series of events that could decide the future of both worlds. [Rated PG13 and above for violence, language, and adult situations] (Dilandau Romance)
1. Gift From the Past

****

**Of the Fire**

by DeamonKatte

**UPDATE JULY 26: I decided to make some character changes. My main character was becoming far too negative. Also, I would like to thank bear for pointing it out to me. I will upload the next chapter tomorrow.**  

**Author's notes: **

This is a fanfic about a girl who, like Hitomi, is transported to Gaea and thrown into a series of events that could decide the future of both worlds. Yes, I know it's been done. But believe me when I say this one has a twist to it. It will, of course, include my favorite Zaibach General, Dilandau Albatou and a character of my own design. 

Here is some general info about the fic: 

It has aspects of both the series and the movie. 

- All the characters are about 7 years older than they were in the series.

- Dilandau and Celena were not and will never be the same person. They are twins and unrelated to Allen. 

- Hitomi is still on Gaea with Van. 

- There's no Dornkirk, Folken is in charge.

- All the Dragonslayers are alive and there are more than 15 of them. 

- The Dragonslayers will fight with and without Gymelefs depending on their mission. (the series didn't have too much of them on horseback)

- Chesta has his power to 'see.'

The first chapter will most likely not make sense and seem completely unrelated to Escaflowne but please bear with it. Things will be more clarified in chapter two. All comments are appreciated (especially constructive ones). 

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Escaflowne (which I unfortunately do not) there would be some MAJOR plot changes in both the movie and series.

Chapter 1: Gift From the Past 

The city streets bustled with activity. Beneath the simmering lights, people were in constant motion; lost in their own recurring world. Amongst them was one not unlike, yet entirely different character. In broad daylight or any other place, this individual might have seemed peculiar or even suspicious. Here, however, none were the wiser. 

The dark clad figure walked silently and in deep thought until it reached its destination. Turning a corner, it was shrouded in darkness as the person soundlessly stood, waiting for something. That something turned out to be several more individuals, similar in appearance. One spoke, "Did you bring it?"

"Of course," a voice, distinctly female, replied. This did not lessen the tension in the newly arrived persons. In fact, it seemed to heighten it. 

A third voice spoke, "Then hand it over,"

They did not fail to notice the amusement in her voice as she spoke again, "Patience, patience. I will give you your payment as soon as I have the item in my possession," 

Slowly, one of the men pulled out a package from inside his coat. He walked forward until he stood a few feet from the young woman. He, like his companions, wondered if she truly was the one they'd been so cautioned about. More precisely, they doubted it.

From the little light that slivered into the ally, they could make out the form of a young woman. Long dark hair cascaded down her back as she stood, more than a head shorter than the smallest of them. Her face was masked in darkness but her voice showed she must be in her early twenties, if that. 

Silently the package and a briefcase were exchanged. A black leather glove was removed, allowing slender fingers to open the package and examine the contents. Satisfied, she replaced the glove and hid the package inside her coat. "The combination is 285U on the left and 847A on the right," she old the eagerly awaiting men. Cursing followed the opening of the briefcase, "What the hell is this? Where's the money?" one of them snarled.

No reply came.

"Where's our pay?" another hissed, reaching inside his coat.

"I would advise against that course of action," she warned, voice glacial, "Your payment is that you leave here with your lives. However, I cannot guarantee that if you draw your weapon,"

The foolish man did not heed the warning and extracted his gun, sealing the fates of him and his companions. 

* * * *

She placed the package on the oak desk, "Here it is,"

With graceful movements, she moved to sit in a chair across from him. The ageing man unwrapped the package to reveal a dark blue case. From inside it he took an electronic device. Satisfied, he looked up and gave her a warm smile, "This is the one. Thank you Mina,"

The young woman returned the gesture, "You're welcome,"

"Now, for your next assignment-"

"No," he stopped and looked up at her, "I'm sorry but I can't take anymore assignments," Though her eyes were soft, something he saw when he looked in them told him changing her mind would be impossible.  

"I see," 

"I'm sorry," Mina repeated.

"You shouldn't be," He said as he reached inside his drawer, "It is your decision to make. In any case, I have something to give you," she lifted here eyebrows and tilted her head. "It is something your grandfather meant for you to have," Mina immediately snapped to attention, like a deer would. The graying man deposited something on the desktop before her. Reaching for it, she opened the leather case. She eyed him curiously before examining the relic. 

It was a medially sized medallion of a metal she did not recognize. In it was carved the intricate design of a bird. Around this was writing in a language she did not understand. Both sides seemed identical. 

"What's this?" Mina's soft voice interrupted the silence. 

"Something your grandfather asked me to give you when you left. I do not know where he obtained it, but he left this letter as well," He placed a sealed envelope where the medallion's case had just lain. Mina took both and placed them inside her coat. "Thank you, for everything," an understanding glance was exchanged as she stood headed for the door. "Goodbye," It came as a whisper. 

"Goodbye, and I hope we meet again,"

She paused briefly and gave him a sad smile.  

The door closed before he could say anything more. 

* * * *

The door of the pitch-black apartment opened, sending in a beam of light, before closing. Mina flicked the light switch, illuminating a lavish hotel room. A couch of white leather contrasted with the dark blue carpet as the crystal glass table glistened in the light. Blue curtains drawn over high windows billowed, as did the papers on a polished ebony desk. She, however, ignored these and all other splendors of the room as she dropped the coat on the nearest chair and headed for the bedroom. 

Mina quickly stripped of her clothing and moved for the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe. Some time later, she emerged, as did the cloud of vapor from the scalding downpour she bathed under. 

The shower had calmed the emotions the medallion brought forth. She remembered seeing it now, as if in a dream. All Mina knew was that it had been a family heirloom. With a sigh, she headed towards the nearly empty walk-in closet on the opposite side of the room. 

After drying her hair, she donned the previously selected outfit – a pair of black leather pants and a red silk blouse that was off her shoulders with long sleeves reaching over her hands. With that, she put her leather boots and coat back on. The boots reached to just below her knees while the coat covered about a fourth of her thighs and tied closed with a leather strap. After giving the room one last check over, Mina called for a cab and left. 

* * * *

Some time later, she entered a relatively large nightclub. The atmosphere was that of smoke and dark but it suited her just fine. Mina walked to the back of the room and sat in one of the high stools. Presently, the bartender came for her order.

"Tequila Sunrise," she said. Whether he should have or not, the bartender did not ask her for ID; he did not even pause to think of it. She smiled inside; of course he wouldn't, not after the first time…her drink arrived and she paid for it. 

Mina had finished half of it before reaching inside her coat for the two items that had been on her mind since earlier that evening. She drew out the letter first and slowly opened it. She took another sip before reading…

            _My Dearest Granddaughter,       _

_I wrote this in hopes of clarifying a number of questions you might have._

_The medallion you received with this letter is a family heirloom that has been passed down in our family for centuries. It was intended that I give it to you personally but circumstances prevented that. Keep it with you always; it is of more value, in more ways than one, than anything you have ever seen before. It is a key, a solution, and an answer to problems and questions yet to arise. _

_Always remember what I taught you and never let your training go. You are undoubtedly the most skilled person I have ever had the honor to know. Keep these skills and this knowledge and pass them on. You are the only one now who can._

_Mina, there is so much you have yet to learn about your heritage. You will with time, however. Always be strong Granddaughter. No matter what hardships you face, fight for what you care and desire. Always follow your emotions and instincts. They will never fail you. _

_Most of all, be yourself. Do not allow anything to control or define who you are. You are in control of your life, no one else. The Mina Seriiyan I raised was full of life, happiness, intelligence, and cunning. You brought a joy to my life like a bright star in the darkest of nights. Never let anything take those qualities away from you. _

_It is with all my love and caring that I bid you goodbye and wish you the best._

_Love always,_

_Grandfather_

Mina could feel her eyes filling with tears. But she would _not_ cry. Swiftly wiping them, she placed the letter into her coat and drew out the medallion. For a long time, she just studied it, as if to memorize every detail of it. When she was satisfied, Mina fastened the relic around her neck. It was heavy, but the weight was reassuring, almost soothing. 

She took her time in finishing her drink, taking it to think over all the things that had occurred in the past couple of months. Presently, she stood and headed for the doors of the club.

She didn't get far, however. Halfway across she began to hear singing. But this song was nothing like she'd heard before it was…dismissing it as the latest entertainment of the club, Mina continued towards the doors. As she walked, however, the song began to increase in volume and intensity. It reached a point where she became dizzy. Grasping for the nearest steady object, Mina tried to find the source of the song. She had no success as the room seemingly began to spin. She barely had the time to think before whatever was supporting her evaporated and she plummeted.

**End Chapter**

**Next chapter is coming tomorrow.**   


	2. Red and Black

**Of the Fire****  
by Azzelya**

**MODIFICATION JULY 26: I know this will probably confuse all of you but I am changing the name of my main character from 'Azzelya' to 'Mina.' I did this because 'Azzelya' is my new pen name. (I wanted a new pen name and I really liked this one.) I apologize for any confusion that may be caused by this. **

**Author's Notes:**

I am very sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I have been having the same problem with all my fanfics. I am currently working on several (of which only two have been uploaded). 

This chapter will be a bit lighter in it's mood. I wanted the first to be dark, mysterious, and confusing. From here on, things will lighten and clear up. (for a while anyway)This chapter won't clear up most of the questions you probably have - my evil side won't let me tell you everything just yet. *grins* However, I think (and hope) you'll enjoy it. 

**To the READERS:**

Again I apologize for taking so long.

destructive-duo: I'm glad you like it. More will come soon.  
chichirui: This chapter has more thoughts. I will include more later in the fic, but I can't reveal too much in the beginning now can I? Yes, Dilly romances are the best. If you know any other good ones, do tell me. The best one I have read so far is _The Hunt_ by Zibbelcoot. On the same note, two of the other fanfics I'm working on are also Dilandau romances. All three are completely different and one of them isn't even on paper yet. They might eventually come out. Heh.   
Bear: It's your choice, of course, but I think you should give my fic another chance. I can't display a character's entire personality in one chapter. And you'll see that she's not 'all bout being tough, wearing leather, and show no emotion except for anger'. There's actually a lot more and also a reason for the way she acts. I did, however, fix a scene in the first chapter because it turns out that what I had posted really did make her seem overly negative. If you read this, I hope you do consider what I've said.   
Lovely Tenshi: I'm happy you like it.  
Otaku Pitcher: I hope the reputation stay sup as well. From time to time my style becomes better or worse but I think everyone is like that. I hope you continue to enjoy it.  
Dragon Fairy: Sorry I took so long with the chapter. Heh, I'm having lots of fun with when she gets to Gaea. You'll see…  
Bombalurina: Hey Hon. I'm very happy that you think my fanfic totally kicks and that it rocks your world. I am writing more (you know that though) however, you should know better than to ask it done so soon. Specially since you know how many fanfics I've finished… *sweatdrop and grin*  
(To all other reviewers who see her messages and my responses, Bombalurina is my best friend. Just thought I'd let you know)  
Gruvindva: In my twisted little mind Dilandau is always a separate person. I was very happy with the Esca movie because there was nothing indicating that he was anything other than a man. (insane and impatient, but still male) I'll tell you that interesting things happen next. (yes, I know that doesn't tell you much)'Neway, hope you like what I've done in this chapter.   
Phoenix: I'm flattered that you like my writing style and very happy that you like the plot this much. I was trying to write a 'different' Esca fanfic and I hope it's working. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** The masterpiece that is Escaflowne is not of my creation. 

**Chapter 2: Red and Black**

She could feel some invisible force pulling her down faster, and faster. Mina was falling. First through darkness, then through air, clouds, water…still she continued to fall. 

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, she couldn't focus. All she knew was that she was falling….

And falling….

Falling…

Falling…

Suddenly, her descent was brought to an abrupt halt. Mina took in a long-needed gasp of air before opening her eyes…

…and screamed. 

She was surrounded by fire. Bright, fierce fire. It licked at her and wrapped itself around her, dancing. She screamed again. It took Mina a moment for the realization to come over her that she was not burning. She wasn't even hot; just comfortably warm. 

Puzzled, she looked around fully and her curiosity took over her fear completely. Beautiful flames of reds, yellows, and oranges danced in innumerable patterns. Some wrapped themselves around her torso, apparently supporting her. As far as she looked, all Mina could see was fire.

Tilting her head back, she looked to where she's just fallen. The sight left her even more breathless. A giant bird of fire was suspended above her. Then she heard it; the song. It was so clear now, she could almost make out the words. Before Mina could, however, the force she felt before regained its grasp on her and tore her away from the flames. The song began to fade.

That was the last notion that formed in Mina's mind before everything went dark. 

* * * *

A silver haired young man surveyed the littered plane before him. As far as the eye could see, lifeless bodies lay sprawled in every-which way, surrounded by their own blood and that of countless others. In the distance, a fire was quickly devouring what was once a thriving city. His lips parted in a wicked grin.

"Gatty, Chesta take ten others and search for survivors," A knowing glance passed between the General and his commanders, "We will meet up at Dragon's Point,"

"Yes Lord Dialndau," Each bowed and mounted, yelling orders.

"The rest of you, come with me," The soldiers, Dragonslayers, quickly complied with their orders.

* * * *

Gatty was just about ready to turn back. They'd found a number of injured soldiers, of both sides, and dealt with them. He scanned the area one last time expecting to see nothing else worth scrutiny. Luck, it seemed, was not on his side as he noticed a figure he hadn't seen earlier. 

It was the color in which it was clad that caught the Dragonslayer's attention: red and black. Neither the Zaibach forces nor their opponents had been clad in red; except General Dilandau, that is. With a sigh, the silvery-haired young man maneuvered his horse towards the person. 

As he neared the figure, he noted the person's lack of armor and their general size: few warriors or soldiers were that slender. Gatty was dumbfounded when he realized that the person was not a man but, in fact, a woman. After a moment, the shock faded and he called out, "Chesta!" It took his companion just a few moments to respond. "Come look at this," The blond complied. His eyes widened, "Is that what I think it is?" 

Gatty nodded. 

"What are we going to do with her?" was Chesta's next question. Gatty put his hand on his sword's hilt, "Master Dilandau's orders were clear but…look at her. She looks…different…" he trailed off. 

Chesta dismounted and knelt beside the unconscious body, "She's alive. Not a scratch on her, in fact. Do you think she's some kind of princess?"  

"Chesta, do princesses dress like that?"

"Heh, I get your point," He studied the strange clothing more closely, "Actually, I've never seen anyone dressed like this before,"

"Lord Dilandau won't like this but, let's take her with us…"

Chesta lifted the woman and mounted; placing her in front of him. "Let's go then," They rallied their forces and started their ride to the rendezvous point. 

* * * *

Mina's head felt about ready to split open. The continuous pounding noise coming from all around her did nothing to help. She groaned and rolled her head to the side. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was being in the club, then falling, and, finally, the dream. Making a mental note to find that bartender and ask him what the hell he'd put in her drink, she gingerly opened her eyes. 

Now, there are many things she could have seen and rationalized. Riding on a horse amidst numerous armored and armed youths, however, was not one of them. Mina sat bolt upright, ignoring the screaming protests of her body. What was going on?

Chesta studied the back of her head curiously and cautiously. She turned it from side to side in what seemed like confusion. He heard her mumble something but could not decipher it entirely. 

Mina tried to take in everything she saw at the same time. Horses…people…swords…forest…armor…swords…horses…swords…pretty soon, she was completely confused. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. 

She was definitely riding through a forest amidst a group of young men armed with swords and clad in strange armor of black and blue…and her hands were bound behind her. "What the _hell_ is going on here?" she hissed, "I'm gonna _kill _that bartender," various curses followed. Suddenly, a thought struck her. Mina looked down to see exactly who was holding the reins of the horse she was riding because she definitely wasn't. 

Finding herself encircled by a pair of armored arms, she turned her head as far as it would go and locked an icy gaze with her 'companion,' "What is going on here?"

Chesta was a bit taken aback by her question, "We found you on the battlefield," he said.

_That sure answered a lot,_ her mind growled and she fought to hide her irritation, "What are you talking about? Who are you?" her voice was cold as stone although she spoke as she would to a young child.

"We are the Dragonslayers of Zaibach, under the command of General Dilandau Albatou," Gatty filled in, having noticed she was awake.

She gave him a blank look. 

"Listen, I have no inclination as to what your are referring but I can promise you that if you do not untie me right now, the consequences will be quite unpleasant," Her demeanor was nothing short of glacial as she locked gazes with Gatty. The Dragonslayer froze for just an instant. _Her eyes are…gold?_ Surely enough, two orbs of brilliant gold glared at him. 

Without warning, she slumped forward. Gatty eyed Chesta who shrugged, "We can't afford her causing any trouble. Even if she is just a girl,"

Unknown to him and Gatty one golden eye slowly opened and closed. 

* * * *

Afternoon turned to twilight before they finally reached Dragon's Point. It looked as though the general and his forces had been there for some time. He looked something between amused and murderous as Gatty and Chesta approached him, prisoner in tow. 

Mina's gaze never wavered as they approached the silver haired man – youth really. The only thing that kept her from attacking her captors was the blade pressed to her back. They stopped their approach just in front of the red, black, and white clad figure. He turned to Gatty, "What's this?" his tone was a mixture of so many things, Mina had trouble sorting them. 

"We found her on the battlefiel—" the back of a leather-gloved hand cut him off. 

"Did I not give DISTINCT orders as to WHAT you were to do with those who you found on THE BATTLEFIELD?" The General Albatou shouted. 

"Lord Dil—" Chesta soon followed to the dusty ground. 

Mina was slightly surprised by the General's treatment – or rather mistreatment – of his men. She wiped all such emotion from her features, however, as he turned his attention to her, "So, what have we here?" The only response he received was the golden glare of the woman as he took in her appearance. "Where are you from, girl?" He met her gaze. If she was frightened by the blood red color of his eyes, she didn't show it. A few moments of silence were all that was needed to anger Dilandau further. He strode forward, "Answer the question," he hissed and received no more of a response. He slowly drew his sword as a smirk crept over his face. Gently he stroked her throat with the tip, "I ought to just slit your throat where you stand,"

Her gaze intensified as a smirk crept over her features. Slowly, Mina tilted her head back; completely exposing her neck, "Go ahead then," Her voice was soft, firm, bored, melodious, cold, amused, and taunting all at the same time. Her peculiar gaze was no different – her eyes danced.

He didn't show it, but Dilandau was more surprised than he'd been in a long time. He'd expected her to cower in fear or cry or faint or…_something!_ He'd been in similar situations with others, certainly more seasoned warriors and fighters than she could be, and no one had _ever _responded this way. _How dare she…_Dilandau could feel himself bristle just before he noticed her gaze shift to a point past his head. A look of surprise mixed in with the ones already present. 

"Earth…?" Her words were barely a whisper on the wind but Dilandau heard them well enough. He turned his head slightly, only to confirm his suspicions that she had seen the double moons. Her surprise alone would not have been noteworthy for the general, however he'd only heard the Mystic Moon called 'Earth' once before. For an instant, his eyes narrowed. Then, without warning, he brought his blade up and struck her at the junction between her shoulder and neck. Mina immediately collapsed. 

"Chesta, Gatty," He ordered, wiping the blood off the hilt of his sword, "You're in charge of her. Make sure she's securely bound and bring her. The rest of you…MOVE OUT,"  

* * * * 

End Chapter 


End file.
